


The Way of the Centaurs

by demonessofmusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse Aftermath, Centaur-centric, Centaurs, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Gray Harry Potter, Harry being a BAMF, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Other tags to be added if they appear, Past Child Abuse, Rating subject to change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus, non graphic child abuse, possible creature inheritance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Summary: It all starts with a vision from the stars of a young boy with a great destiny. Together with people he never knew he could love and the creatures of the wizarding world Harry Potter will change the world for the better, if he gets rescued from his relatives in time.





	The Way of the Centaurs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress I started for school. It was graded and edited so most mistakes should be gone but if you spot one feel free to let me know in a polite manner. Any hate that isn't in the form of polite constructive criticism will be deleted. I may or may not write more if there is any interest

The woods are lovely, dark and deep. The path is faint and overgrown. The flowers are irises and the vines are ivy. With hoots and tweets my hooves move. Deeper and deeper until I reach a clearing I know well; it is a large oval and the ground is thick with grass, colorful wild flowers, and a deep green bed of moss. I’ve been coming here since I was just a foal, my mother and father taking me here, my knees were knobby and my arms scrawny. It is my sanctuary. I set my bow and arrows down next to the bed of moss and I sit with my face to the bright stars and ask if they have something to say, as is the way of the centaurs.

Suddenly the bright dots of stars against the shadowy blue of the night meld together into a swirl of a pastel, psychedelic tornado as the stars warn me to listen and look. Rapidly the colors calm and clear showing me a dark cramped room. The walls are a patchy beige color only seen by the flickering light of the overused candle on its last life. The candle is sitting on the floor next to a cot donned with a threadbare blanket, a pillow that’s falling apart, and a skinny teenager reading a book on Herbology. The candlelight casts large, overdramatic shadows that dance on the walls. The boy was pale and the light only accented that fact as it does his black hair that obscured his eyes. 

“Watch,” the stars whisper, “this child is destined for great things. His fate is to bring peace, peace to your people. Find him, protect him, train him. For if this child’s life does not change destruction will come; the forest will burn, and hate will rule.” The image changed in a swirl of cool colors and a street came into view, and a man was standing in front of one of the houses, number 4 to be exact. The man was tall and lithe, his hair was dark and long, his skin seemed to glow in the light from the streetlamp. I recognized this man for he came to the edge of my clearing often. Once again the stars whisper to me “This man will help you on your quest. He will help protect the boy when he returns to school. Beware the man of dark and snakes, and the man who hides behind light and color. They will destroy the boy. Find the boy before the dawn of the next full moon and all will be well, fail and hate will rule. Mars and Venus glow bright for you and the boy.”

I spiral quickly out of the vision as the snap of a twig sounds from the edge of my clearing. Slowly the older man from my vision appears from the trees. “The stars had much to say about you tonight.” I say standing slowly I walk towards him. “You will help me bring about great change in the magical world.” I come to a stop in front of him; my hands help palms up towards the moon.

“I’ve always held little faith in divination. Why would they have anything to say about me?” He responds scathingly.

“You are the only wizard who can help me protect the boy from the ‘Man of Dark and Snakes’ and the ‘Man who hides behind light and color’. We must find him before the next full moon or hate will rule. We must move fast.”

The man nodded taking my words for what they were. “Who is the boy?” He asks.

“I do not know. The stars never gave me a name. I do know he is a number 4 Little Whinning. Does that mean something?”

“Yes” he growls “They always pick on my second godson don’t they.”

“Oh, you mean…”

“Yes, Harry Potter. I will fetch him and bring him back here when it is morning.”

“Very well, you know where to find me."


End file.
